De l'utilité d'un blond
by Nora Elsa
Summary: Szayel s'ennuie et décide d'espionner Grimmjow par l'intermédiaire de son frère. Et cela se révèle beaucoup plus intéressant que prévu... Slash Il forte/Grimmjow, plus quelques fantasmes de Szayel.


**Titre : **De l'utilité d'un blond

**disclaimer :** Bleach n'est pas à moi, et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec.

**rating : **T

**pairing :** Il forte/Grimmjow, mentions de Szayel/Grimmjow, dans les "rêves" à Szayel.

**warning :** yaoi. Pas très explicite, mais un peu quand même, puisqu'ils ne font pas que s'embrasser. Un petit peu de glauque, pour la fin. C'est tout.

**résumé :** Szayel s'ennuie, et il finit par espionner son frère. Et il ne s'attend pas à une telle relation entre Il forte et le sexta!

**note :** Ecrit il y a quelques temps, en cours d'année scolaire, entre dix heures et minuit. J'ai un peu loupé mon année, et maintenant, vous savez pourquoi XD! Inspiré du doujin "Brother" que j'avais lu en VO (donc j'avais rien compris XD). Vous vous demandiez où j'avais pêché l'idée du couple Szayel/Grimmjow? Voilà donc pourquoi l'octavo s'intéresse de près au sexta.

* * *

Szayel s'ennuyait. Il n'avait pas de nouveaux sujets d'études, et ceux en cours commençaient à le lasser sérieusement ; ils avaient livré presque tous leurs secrets. Que faire?

Soudain, il eut une idée. Il y a quelques jours, son imbécile de frère était revenu pour se faire soigner. Avec son reiatsu de misérable, il avait été blessé encore une fois et était retourné voir Szayel pour guérir plus rapidement. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que l'octavo en avait profité pour retirer l'un des insectes spirituels qu'il lui avait injecté la première fois pour le remplacer par un autre. Le scientifique pouvait donc regarder les informations collectées par la petite bête, il ne l'avait pas encore fait. Oh, il ne s'attendait à rien de vraiment intéressant. Peut-être quelques curiosités. Et puis, il pourrait voir un peu comment le sexta gérait ses fraccions et ses combats. ça aurait peut-être une utilité dans le futur, le numéro six étant très soupe au lait, il aurait peut-être un jour à l'affronter.

Szayel prit donc l'insecte et alluma l'écran. Une image apparut ; la date mentionnée correspondait à une réunion de l'espada un peu mouvementée où Grimmjow n'était pas reparti ravi. Pour l'instant, l'image montrait Il forte, en compagnie de deux autres fraccions. L'un d'eux s'appelait Nakim, mais le scientifique ignorait le nom de l'autre, un grand costaud aux cheveux noirs et rouges. Soudain, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit à la volée. Grimmjow l'avait visiblement ouverte d'un coup de pied. L'octavo fronça les sourcils. Comment la porte avait-elle tenu le coup? Peut-être que le sexta s'était retenu, mais ce n'était pas son genre. L'espada écarta une chaise d'un autre coup de pied et s'assit dessus, les mains dans les poches. Il semblait énervé, plus que d'habitude, en tout cas.

-Comment s'est passée la réunion? risqua prudemment Eduardo.

Pour toute réponse, Grimmjow lui lança un regard qui poussa l'arrancar à se lever et partir rapidement, suivit de Nakim. Derrière son écran, Szayel fit la moue ; si son frère partait aussi, le regarder n'aurait plus rien d'intéressant _du tout_.

Mais Il forte resta assit et se mura dans un silence attentif, inutilement. Le numéro six ne semblait pas décidé à parler. Au contraire, il persistait en silence dans sa colère.

-Calme-toi, mon frère! s'exclama Il forte en voyant son espada froncer les sourcils et serrer les dents. Si Grimmjow continuait dans son humeur massacrante, il ne resterait plus grand-chose des murs qui se trouvaient entre ici et sa chambre quand il partirait.

Il forte se leva et posa les mains sur les épaules de Grimmjow.

-Ne t'énerve pas pour rien, mon frère, et laisse moi m'occuper de toi.

Il laissa courir ses mains sur les muscles de l'espada qui ne broncha pas. Sans se décourager, le fraccion écarta la veste de Grimmjow et commença à le masser.

Le visage de Szayel se tordit en une expression dédaigneuse. Alors tel était le rôle de son frère auprès du numéro six : la petite masseuse de service! Néanmoins, il fallait reconnaître qu'il faisait bien son travail. Le sexta commençait à se détendre sous les mains expertes de l'arrancar.

Il ne se passa rien pendant plusieurs minutes, et le scientifique commençait à s'ennuyer autant qu'au départ. Il tendit la main pour couper la vidéo lorsqu'il vit la main d'Il forte glisser sur le torse de Grimmjow. Ses doigts effleurèrent la peau puis descendirent caresser le ventre du numéro six, dans un geste de massage non homologué. Ce dernier eut un léger frisson.

Szayel reposa sa main, intrigué. Que faisait son frère? Il forte se pencha sur l'espada, ses cheveux blonds cascadant sur l'épaule de l'arrancar. Ses lèvres s'approchèrent du visage de Grimmjow qui le laissa l'embrasser avec douceur. Ce dernier paraissait complètement indifférent, mais il apparut vite que ce n'était pas le cas. L'octavo observa donc avec stupeur les deux arrancars s'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Il forte lâcha finalement les lèvres de son partenaire pour recommencer à lui caresser le torse. Puis il s'agenouilla devant lui.

Le scientifique avait une expression de mépris figée sur son visage. Son frère était la petite traînée de Grimmjow! Il éclata de rire, sans pour autant quitter des yeux l'écran. Il voulait voir la suite.

Il forte ouvrit le hakama et prit dans sa bouche le sexe de Grimmjow. Szayel regarda d'un air appréciateur l'entrejambe de ce dernier et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. La spectacle en valait la peine.

Sous l'influence des vas et vient de son fraccion, le sexta se détendit et posa sa main sur la nuque de son amant. L'octavo était légèrement agacé. Un sentiment de jalousie tirailla son esprit. Grimmjow était viril et attirant, et ça ne devait pas être ennuyeux avec lui, au lit. Et son frère l'avait. Il faudrait songer à changer cela. En attendant, le scientifique observa l'espada qui appréciait visiblement le traitement qu'il subissait. Il avait les yeux mis-clos, et s'était laissé aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. Sa bouche était entrouverte et Szayel pouvait voir sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de sa respiration. Sa main se crispait de temps à autre dans les cheveux d'Il forte et il commençait à transpirer. Szayel remarqua aussi que la sueur perlait sur ses épaules et son dos pour dégouliner sur sa peau luisante. Il constata à quel point il était désirable ainsi, à la fois maître du jeu et docile sous les caresses de son compagnon. Et lorsque le sexta laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir, le numéro huit se sentit brutalement à l'étroit dans ses vêtements. Mais Il forte et Grimmjow avaient fini et il vit son frère se redresser avec un sourire à l'intention de son amant.

-Alors, ça va mieux, mon frère?

-T'es toujours aussi doué, répondit l'espada avec une satisfaction bien visible.

Le sourire du fraccion s'agrandit, et il demanda :

-Tu as encore besoin de moi? Je vais retourner dans ma chambre.

-Non, ça ira. Si j'ai besoin de quelque chose, je sais où te trouver...

Il forte sortit en laissant Grimmjow seul et Szayel sur sa faim.

Szayel désirait violemment le sexta. Le souvenir de sa peau luisante de sueur lui remuait les sens, et les fantasmes envahirent sa tête. Il se vit à la place de son frère, le sexe du numéro six dans sa bouche et la main crispée sur ses cheveux. Il obéissait aux impulsions de cette dernière qui le soumettait au plaisir de Grimmjow.

Mais pourquoi se plierait-il aux désirs du sexta? L'inverse était tout aussi attirant. Szayel eut une vision du numéro six enchaîné dans l'une de ses cellules, les vêtements déchirés, l'air vaincu. Le scientifique s'en approcha, vit une lueur d'inquiétude passer dans le regard de son prisonnier. Il sourit et se déshabilla avant de forcer l'espada à ouvrir la bouche.

N'en pouvant plus, l'octavo glissa sa main dans ses vêtements.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était apaisé avec une idée très précise en tête : il fallait qu'il ait Grimmjow.


End file.
